


Pictures say a thousand words

by charlymo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babies, Dating, F/M, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Sexy Times, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlymo/pseuds/charlymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories that I write using pictures that I've found from around the internet usually Pinterest.  They are not in any particular order just whatever pic I found and inspired me.</p><p>There will be dating Olicity, married Olicity, and Olicity babies.  This is pure fluff and will also include Thea, Roy, Diggle and Lyla.  I also have original characters but they will be Olicity and Thearoy babies along with another child for the Diggles.  </p><p>Again, they are in no particular order but as of now I have over 40 pictures (and growing) on my Pinterest board for this set of stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oliver's wedding present

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr (charlymo, come by and say hi!) and I'm trying to learn how to post here with pictures. I hope this worked, if not, I put in more description so you could see it in your mind's eye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets a wedding present from Felicity

 

(picture not mine, found on Pinterest)

 

"Oliver, I really want to give you your wedding gift." Felicity pleaded as she tried to get up from the bed but Oliver tightened his arm around her waist and wouldn't let her.

"Felicity," Oliver murmured in her ear as he nuzzled the shell of it with his nose, "you're the only gift that I will ever need."

She sighed and snuggled up to him, he knew just what to say, the big sap, "But," she kissed his Bratva tattoo, "I want," she kissed the cords bulging in his neck, "you to," she kissed the underside of his jaw, "have it." She leaned up and nipped at his earlobe, "please?"

He leaned back a little to get a better view of his wife--God he loved saying that--and she looked at little nervous and a little excited, "Felicity, you really didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but it was kind of a spur of the moment type of thing and I was nervous about doing it and then it was kind of Holy-Google-I-am-doing-this and then I got it how I wanted it and it was perfect and I knew that I wanted you to have it and please let me up from this bed so I can show you. Then I promise I won't leave it again, well, I mean I'll have to leave it again because you know, bathroom, and food and then there's coffee and--"

Oliver kissed her to stop the rambling, loving that he could do that now, and he felt her smile against his lips, "Okay," he said as he pulled away, "you have to come right back because it's our honeymoon and I refuse to--"

She attack hugged him and kissed him quickly before moving off the bed. He watched as she walked naked to her carry on that she had adamantly refused to let him carry as they headed to get on the plane two days ago. He thought it was her tech and he knew how she was about her babies. She removed a silver box with a green ribbon wrapped around it and she brought it back to the bed. He slid up until he was against the headboard and he watched as she crawled over to him, "Here."

He took the box from her and noticed it had a little weight to it. He snatched the ribbon for it to come loose and opened the lid, moving the tissue paper to the side. He was speechless, sitting in front of him was picture of Felicity sitting in a chair with nothing but her wedding veil all around her and it was stunning.

"Do you like it? I saw it, well one like it, when I went to my last dress fitting and I asked the woman about it and she said that a photographer does them as groom's gifts so I went to talk to him."

Oliver's head shot up, "Someone else saw you like this?"

She smiled, "No Oliver. I talked to him about it and asked him how to do it because I thought it was a beautiful idea. I paid him for his time and bought a camera to do it myself. It took a few tries and it was the day Thea took you for your tux fitting. I didn't want anyone but you to see this picture, not that it's dirty or shameful, but I wanted it to be just for you, just for us."

He looked back down at the picture and then back at his wife, "I love it almost as much as I love you, thank you." He leaned over and kissed her, "Now I just have to figure out where to put it."

"Oh, I figured that out already. I had a shelf installed next to your mirror in the walk-in. It can hold that," she pointed to the box, "and cuff links and a watch--"

"I'm so glad I married such a smart and beautiful woman but I feel a little guilty because I didn't get you anything."

"Yes you did." She replied as she ran one hand up his thigh and the other hand took the box, placing it on the nightstand.

"Um, Felicity," He cleared his throat as her hands got closer to his groin, "what did I get you?"

"Well, you know when Thea took you to get your tux?"

"Mmmmmhmmmmm" He moaned as her hand wrapped around him.

"I made sure that she got you one that had suspenders AND I made sure that your jacket came off at the reception AND I also made sure that the photographer got a shot of it."

"Someone likes me in suspenders, hmmm?"

"I do and out of suspenders, and in your Arrow suit, and in jeans, and shirtless and in that leather jacket and in a towel and--"

He flipped them over and pinned her beneath him, "How about in you?"

"Now that's by far my favorite."


	2. Thea's present for Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a surprise in store for him from his little sister with a little help from his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't figured out how to add pictures so if you want to know what prompted this you'll have to visit me on Tumblr (I'm charlymo) to see it. It's also posted there and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> UPDATE!! The lovely Arienhod was nice enough to explain to me how to insert pictures! I love this fandom! Thank you for your help.

(picture not mine, found on Pinterest)

 

"Come on Felicity, please!" Thea dragged out the last word, pleading with her sister-in-law.

"Thea, I don't know. That just seems a little much." She answered, shaking her head and rubbing her six month belly.

"Okay, look, I know that this isn't something that you would normally do but it's cute. You have to admit it's cute and the whole crown thing with her last name going to be Queen..." Thea innocently batted her eyelashes at her.

"It does sound cute and it could be the cover for her baby book but I'm not comfortable going to a stranger and them seeing the bump." Felicity responded and bit her lip nervously.

"Strangers seeing the bump..." Thea muttered, then cleared her throat, "Felicity, I don't know if you've noticed but you're tiny and my brother is huge and I don't think that you'll be having some teeny tiny bundle considering how big the bump already is. You've said before that people have tried touching you so they've seen the bump--"

"Thea, it's not that, I know that people can see the bump but in this picture you've described, I'm not covered right?"

"Right."

"That's my problem," She noticed Thea's confusion, she crinkles her eyebrows just like her brother, "you can't really hide pregnancy from the general public and I don't want to but seeing the naked belly is only for Oliver." She saw Thea roll her eyes but continued to explain, "It's hard for him Thea, he wants to be involved but simple biology says that his immediate involvement is over with. There are people like you, Digg, Lyla and Roy that I let feel when she kicks but it's always through clothes. He gets the privilege of feeling her kick and talking to her, skin on skin, and even though we've never talked about it, he knows he's the only one who does that. I wouldn't feel right taking away the only thing we feel is just his to get a cute picture."

Thea nodded with tears in her eyes and reached over and hugged her. Leaning back but holding Felicity's hands, "I'm sorry, you're right, forget I said anything."

Felicity squeezed her hands, "I do like the idea and I would like for it to be in the baby book instead of just her sonogram photo. Can you do a little shopping and find me something that would look right with me clothed and the crown perched on top?"

Thea brightened a little and then looked offended, "Can I find something? You do realize who you're talking to right? Is there any specific color you had in mind?"

"You know what, it's your idea so I'll leave that you to you, okay?"

 

Three weeks later

"What's going on with you two?" Oliver asked as he watched his wife and sister jump apart when he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing." Thea replied and winked at Felicity.

"Thea, that could not have been more obvious." Oliver groaned at her as he set the plates in the sink.

"What was obvious?" Roy asked as he brought the last of the dinner dishes to the kitchen.

The men saw both women look at each other and have a whispered conversation, then Thea looked at Oliver, "Fine, I was going to surprise you after dessert but we can do it now." She left the kitchen and walked to where they put their coats when they arrived. The other three followed her into the living room as they watched Thea pull out a box and hand it to Oliver.

"What's this?" He asked as he held the box.

"I saw it, knew it would be good for the new baby Queen and Felicity helped so open it." He looked at both women again who were now standing side by side holding hands and waiting for him, so he tore off the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful silver and blue book. He rubbed his hands over the velvet as he took it out of the box. He opened the first page and read, 'Baby's First Year'.

"You got her a baby book?" He asked quizzically.

"Yep, keep flipping." Thea told him.

He turned the page and it was his daughter's first sonogram pictures. He flipped to the next page and saw the bump, covered in one of his Henleys and nothing else, with Felicity holding a crown on it. Her hair was down and slightly curled and she was looking at the belly with love. He glanced up and saw the excitement on both of their faces and dropped the book on the couch to hug them.

"So you really like it?" Thea asked cautiously.

"I do Speedy, I really do." He answered as he sat down and picked up the book again.

Roy came to sit beside Oliver on the couch, "Thank God! She was so nervous about that and how many times did you do a wardrobe change Felicity?"

She sighed, looked up to the ceiling to think and sat in an armchair, "Probably eight or nine, then we stopped for lunch and I put on your shirt for comfort and she squealed and told me to pose. I have to admit, it's my favorite."

Even though Felicity spoke, Oliver's eyes closed in on Thea, "What do you mean, all of them?"

Thea sat on the arm of Felicity's chair, "The agreement was that she got to pick her favorite out of all the shots," she motioned with her hand to the book, "that's it."

"So there's more pictures?" He asked Thea as Roy and Felicity gabbed.

She nodded, saw her brother's face and smiled, "I'll bring them to you at QC tomorrow, okay?"

He smiled at her and flipped through the rest of the book that for now, was empty. They ate dessert and Roy and Thea wished them good night and went home.

As they climbed the stairs, she asked, "So do you really like it?"

Once at the top, he kissed her, smiling, and instead of going to their bedroom, he turned and headed for the nursery. She watched him place it on top of the dresser that held their daughter's tiny clothes, look around smiling and walk back to her. He took her hand, kissed it and used it to pull her towards their bedroom. "I do and I love that my family wanted to surprise me with it."

She toed her shoes off and handed them to Oliver who took them into the walk in. She waited until she heard him on his side and then walked to the door. He was taking off his tie and cuff links when she saw him freeze. Next to the picture of her naked in her wedding veil she gave him for a wedding present was a new picture. It was Felicity naked, she was lying on her back, knee bent to prevent the camera from seeing anything, her left arm was slung over her breasts, engagement and wedding rings twinkling, and the right hand was over the bump making sure the crown that was sitting there didn't fall. Her hair was spread out like a halo and her eyes were cast down.

He carefully took the picture off the shelf and looked at it closely. He turned to face her, "What?" He cleared his throat, "What is this?"

"Well," She started as she came to his side, "I liked Thea's idea but like I explained to her, the naked belly is just for you and that's why we did it clothed. So I remembered what the photographer said when I took that picture," She tipped her chin towards the wedding photo, "so I set the timer for longer and took this and let me tell you, it was a bitch getting back up off that floor, I felt like a turtle!"

He laughed, leaning down to kiss her, "I love it and thank you for both of them."

"Oh, Oliver, I can think of a much better way to thank me." She murmured as she slipped her maxi dress over her head, dropping it on the floor and walking back into their bedroom. He watched her walk to the bed and as he replaced the photo, he wondered how he got so lucky.

He would wonder the same thing again two years later when she gave him the exact same picture in the exact same pose but instead of a crown for his daughter, it was a baseball cap of his favorite team for his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what I described is not exactly what's in the picture and some of my other stories won't be either but the general idea is there. I hope you enjoy!


	3. Wedding surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity get a surprise at their wedding

(picture not mine, found on Pinterest)

 

Oliver looked around the crowded ballroom that Thea had pulled out all the stops for. He had to admit it was gorgeous but nothing compared to Felicity in her white dress, smiling and eyes sparkling. He walked over to where she's talking to Caitlin and Ronnie and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. Her hand came up to card through his hair as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Congratulations Oliver, it was a beautiful ceremony." Caitlin told them both as she squeezed Ronnie's arm.

"It was but it was all Thea's doing. I told her that I wanted to pick out my dress but the rest was up to her." Felicity responded.

They gave a chuckle at that and Oliver excuse both of them. He walked towards a hallway he'd found before the ceremony but it was slow going since everyone wanted to congratulate them. He finally got her near the door and pulled her through quickly before anyone else saw them.

"Oliver, we can't leave our reception!" She whisper yelled as he continued to drag her down the hallway a bit.

"I'm not leaving it for long, I just haven't had a chance to kiss my wife properly." He told her as he leaned against the wall and pulled her to him, foreheads resting against each other.

"Hi." She breathes against his lips.

"Hi." He whispered back and leaned down to kiss his wife.

He kissed her like he couldn't get enough and she returned the passion. He didn't know how long they stayed that way but he soon slowed things down because she was right, they had to get back to the reception. They hadn't cut the cake or had their first dance yet.

He looked down at her and she had that perfect angelic smile and her eyes were closed as she played with the hair on the back of his neck. He pecked her lips once more and was about to move them back towards the reception when they both paused.

"Did you hear that?" She asked as she looked down to the end of the hallway.

"Yes, and you know that weddings are a good place to hook up, right?" He said with laughter in his voice. She slapped his chest and they hear they hear the giggling getting closer. Suddenly, she completely stiffens in his arms.

"Felicity?" He asks, looking at her in confusion.

"We have to go NOW!" She said and tried to move him but he doesn't budge from the wall.

"What is wro--" He started to ask and then they see Donna coming around the corner adjusting her dress and Quentin has his arm around her waist, whispering something in her ear.

"No, no, no, no, this can't be happening!" She blushed furiously and burrowed her face into his chest.

Donna and Quentin finally notice them. Quentin tightened his arm around Donna and she just giggled again.

"Queen." Quentin nodded and kept walking with Donna out of the hall. Before the door shut behind them, Donna popped her head back through, "Honey, there's an unlocked office around the corner." He heard Felicity groan into his chest and Donna winked at him.


	4. Felicity's hot

(picture not mine, found on Pinterest)

 

He woke up alone again. He reached over and felt Felicity's side of the bed and it was cold. He sat still and listened, thinking maybe their unborn child was sitting on her bladder again, but he heard nothing from their bathroom. He looked out the bedroom door and saw dawn streaming through the windows but no lights were on. He got up, threw on a pair of sweats and walked down the stairs to look for his wife. He stopped when he hit the bottom step, she was leaned against the kitchen wall in nothing but a pair of lace panties rubbing her bump and looking out the window. He froze for a moment to cement the image into his head and padded towards her.

"Felicity? Everything okay?" He asked quietly so as not to startle her.

"Hmmm?" She answered as she looked over at him with such as serene smile that it literally stopped his breath.

"You okay?" He asked again as he stopped beside her and put his hand on top of hers. He didn't like her to be uncomfortable and he was never going to complain of an almost naked Felicity but it was the beginning of December and even he felt a little chill in just his sweats.

"Cold, maybe?" He tried to take her in his arms but she refused to move.

"Nope," She shakes her head, "I'm good, but I think your child has your heat gene. I've already eaten two bowls of mint chocolate chip and had a large glass of milk and I'm just now cooling off." She told him as she motioned to the kitchen sink.

He glance at the dirty dishes and back to her, "So now she's my child?"

She smiled at him and nodded, "Yep, when she makes her mother hot or sits on my bladder, she's yours. When she's good, she's mine."

He huffs out a laugh and kisses her temple, "So you needed to cool off some?"

"Yes but it's better now so we can head back to bed."

He picks her up and she squeaks, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You do know I can walk, right?"

"I do but since I can't do anything for four more months, the least I can do is carry you back to bed. What do you say about looking for a small refrigerator tomorrow? We can put it in our room until she's born and then we can put it in the nursery so we won't have to go up and down the stairs."

"Good idea and we can get one that has the separate freezer so I can have ice cream whenever I want." She told him with wide eyes and the enthusiasm of a kid at Christmas.

He eyed her closely and she just smiled as he set her on the bed, "So you can have ice cream whenever you want, huh?"

"Well," Felicity answered as she rubbed her bump, "she does love mint chocolate and those banana flavored ice pops Lyla brought when she visited last week."

"Then I'll have to make sure that Mom and baby have everything they want." He whispered into her ear as he rubbed the other side of her bump.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you more."


	5. Mutual torture

(picture not mine, found on Pinterest)

 

"Felicity, hurry up! The limo is downstairs and you can't be late for your first gala as the CEO!" Oliver bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She cried as she grabbed her clutch and headed out of their bedroom.

When he heard footsteps, he said as he straightened his cuffs, "You know, usually I'm the one running late. They're going to think I'm a bad influence."

"I know but I had some issues that had to be taken care of before I could leave the office and if Curtis hadn't pushed me out when he did there is no telling--what?" She broke off as she looked at his startled face.

"...."

"Oliver," She asked again placing her hand on his bicep, "what is it?"

He shook his head and took her in from head to toe, "Nothing you look stunning."

She blushed as she looked down at her dress, "Well, I knew I needed to make a good impression with it being my first party as CEO and I fell in love with it when I saw it."

"It looks perfect on you and it's my color." He whispered, still taking her in.

"I know," She replied, rubbing his arm, "I figured you couldn't be with me all night but I'd still have you surrounding me, you know?" When she looked in his eyes, she saw they had darkened with desire at her words and he reached for her waist, pulling her against him.

"I can think of other ways I can surround you, much better than a dress at a charity gala." He leaned down and nipped at her ear.

She moaned at the contact, leaning into him and then purposely stepped back and towards the door, "Nope, we're going to be late as it is."

Oliver's head dropped to his chest and he knew she was right so he reached over and grabbed her wrap, helping her into it. He picked up the keys from the table and they headed out the door. He turned, shutting the door to lock it and he felt Felicity mold her body to his back and she whispered, "But I will let you see my matching underwear when we come home."

He glanced over his shoulder, hands still on the doorknob, "My color?" She nodded and he sighed, taking her hand and leading her to the elevator, "Are you trying to torture me?"

She snorted as he hit the button for the lobby, "This coming from the man who's got suspenders on?"

He grinned at her wickedly and brought their joined hands up to kiss hers.


	6. Protective Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I follow yespleasehawkeye on Tumblr and in her series of of family stories, she's named Oliver and Felicity's child Ava. I like it and I hope she doesn't mind me borrowing the name for this story.

(picture not mine, was found on Pinterest)

 

Oliver reached down with his index finger and ran it over Ava's top lip. The small baby in his arms barely moved and he was awestruck by her features. She was a beautiful creature that was a manifestation of his and Felicity's love and trust and he hadn't been able to put her down since she'd been born. The only exception was her feedings and even then he curled up behind Felicity, holding her while she nursed and he would rub Ava's back.

"Oliver," He heard his wife mumble, "we will never be able to train her to a crib if you continue to hold her." He glanced at her, lying in their bed, hair tousled, eyes slightly unfocused and voice raspy from finally sleeping.

He slipped his finger down Ava's chubby cheek and watched as she moved towards it in her sleep. Smiling softly he gazed at his wife, "She's just four days old but if that happens, I'm perfectly capable of holding her while she sleeps."

"Oliver," Felicity begged, "I know you can and would do so in a heartbeat but there will be times when it's just me and her and if she's a daddy's girl, how will I get her down for her naps? She needs to grow to be smart and strong and I'll need my sanity."

He focused on Felicity more intently, "You'll think she'll be a daddy's girl?" Stroking the fine hair on top of Ava's head.

"That's what you got from what I said?" Felicity expressed, leaning up on her elbow to glower at her husband.

"No," He piped up quickly when he saw her face, "but--never mind."

She saw his face clearly and the look that went across it, sitting up completely, she questioned, "What is it Oliver?"

"It's nothing Felicity, really." He looked a little sheepish and continued standing by the window with their daughter.

"Oliver Jonas Queen!" She whisper yelled.

"What?"

"Don't what me mister!" What's going on and," She raised her whisper a little when he opened his mouth, "don't say nothing. I know it's something and I was hoping that even with how busy we've been with her, you'd talk to me about it. Don't think I haven't noticed the fact that you change all of her diapers, give her all her baths, put her to sleep at night and clothe her every morning. Literally the only time I have her is when I nurse and you're right there for that too! Now, unlike some women, I have no problem with that. I know that she and I have a connection and I want you to create one with her too but this is getting a little out of hand, so what's going on?"

He sighed knowing that there was no way to keep something from his wife, she could read him like a book. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her. She reached over and touched Ava's forehead before putting her hand on his forearm. Ava squirmed a little but Oliver gave a quick bounce and she settled back down.

"As long as she's right here, she's safe." He cradled his daughter closer to his chest, "She's my baby girl and no one can harm her, make her feel bad, pull her hair, break her heart or any of the other million things that will happen."

Felicity smiled at the protectiveness in his voice, "Oliver, you know that's life, right? She has to experience those things to know how to function in that life. You can't be with her forever and we have to teach her what we think is important so she can be a good person to herself and to the world. I think that with the heroes in her family to teach her, she'll be able to hold her own."

He knew she was right, as usual and then Ava began to wiggle so he looked down. She opened her bright blue eyes and stared directly at her father. He swore his heart skipped a beat and the smile that lit his face would be one that Felicity would remember to her dying day.

"She really needs to go in her crib." She murmured as she observed the two most important people in her life.

"I know." He acknowledged and moved off the bed. He walked to the nursery and as Felicity watched on the baby monitor, Oliver kissed Ava's cheek and laid her down. She moved a little and he rubbed her tummy until her eyes fluttered closed. He disappeared from the monitor and she glanced to the bedroom door.

When he came in, he gazed at her side of the bed where the monitor was on her nightstand. "You know, if you were to cuddle up to me, you'd have a pretty good view of the monitor." Felicity teased when she saw where he was looking.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

Oliver moved to their bed and snuggled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stared at their four day old daughter for a few moments, "I can't believe we created her." He whispered.

She tightened her hand around the arm on her waist, "Me either."

Both fell asleep listening to the breathing of their firstborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and honestly didn't think about William when I did. I'm aware that he's Oliver's firstborn but I like what I wrote and didn't want to figure out a re-write. :)


	7. Donna's surprise

(picture not mine, found on Pinterest)

 

"Mama Smoak!" Thea bellowed as she saw the tableau in front of her. Donna screeched to a halt, looking wide-eyed at Thea, "Don't just stand there, help me clean Ava up before her parents get home!"

Thea sprang into action, throwing her purse on the couch and skidding to a halt where Donna was picking Ava up from a floor pillow.

"Seriously," Thea begged, "you are going to tell me what you're doing, right?" Taking her niece from Donna, she followed the older woman into the kitchen where there were some wet wipes on the island counter. She turned Ava around and Donna worked to get all the lipstick stains off a giggling and squirming child.

"Oh, my little nugget, I love that you're such a happy baby," Donna cooed to her granddaughter, trying to avoid flying baby hands, "but you're Mom called and said that her and Daddy are on their way home with Chinese and I have to get you cleaned up!"

Ava tilted her head like her mother does as she listened to her grandmother but as soon as she stopped, the hands and legs started kicking again. Thea laughed at her and it just encouraged her more. Donna glanced at her watch and quickly threw the wipes in the garbage and ran back into the living room. Thea followed a little slower and both watched Donna fold the red blanket, putting it on the back of the couch. She kicked the large floor pillow under the coffee table and shoved the contents of her empty purse back into it. She zipped it as the door opened.

"Hey mom!" Felicity cried, as she made a beeline for Thea and Ava. Ava turned in Felicity's direction at the sound of her voice and the kicking and arm waving started right back up.

Felicity took her daughter from Thea, making cute faces at her and kissing her face. Oliver passed by on the way to the kitchen, dropping a kiss on top of her head. She turned from her mother, watching her father placed the Chinese food on the island and start emptying the bags.

Felicity looked to her mother, eyebrows coming together, "Mom, you okay?"

"Yeah, baby, why?" Donna responded, brushing a hair off her forehead.

"You look a little flushed."

"Oh," Donna waved her hand and grabbed her purse and phone from the coffee table, "Quentin called and since they caught the guy they've been looking for all week, we can spend some time together tonight."

"You're not staying for supper?" Oliver asked, finished unloading the bags and walking to his wife and daughter.

"No, I know I was supposed to but since Thea's here maybe you can eat my share?" She glanced at Thea.

"Sure, Mama Smoak, Roy is patrolling with Laurel tonight so I can spend some time with my favorite niece." She winked at Ava who was trying to choke Oliver with his own tie.

"Great! Great! Well, honey," She moved to Felicity, gave her a quick hug, kissed the back of Ava's head and squeezed Oliver's bicep, "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for furniture shopping, okay?"

"Sure Mom." She said to Donna's retreating back and Donna was gone.

"Hmmm, wonder what that was about." Oliver asked absently as he blew a raspberry on Ava's cheek.

"Yeah, nope, don't even want to think about it." Felicity shook her head and strode into the kitchen.

"Thea?" Felicity questioned, holding up the egg rolls.

"Coming."

 

Two weeks later, Thea was back at the loft waiting for Oliver and Ava to come downstairs. They'd had a rough few weeks, the criminals in Star City wouldn't give them a break but tonight was Quentin and Donna's housewarming party. They'd found a nice little condo that both liked, she liked the openness of it and he liked it was in a safe neighborhood. Everyone was going to be there and Thea was riding over with Ollie, Felicity and Ava.

"What's taking him so long?" Thea asked Felicity, looking up the staircase for her brother and niece.

Felicity smiled and shook her head, "He's picking out his outfit."

Thea shot her a glare, "Um, Felicity, wasn't he dressed when he opened the door?"

Putting the diaper bag on the couch arm, Felicity turned and nodded, "I was talking about Ava's outfit. We alternate dressing her so we can put her in our favorites that we've found."

"Wait, what? You mean when I have her I can dress her in my favorites?"

"If that's what you want," Felicity nodded again, "we don't mind and there are so many cute outfits for girls, we can't help ourselves." She heard footsteps and they both looked at the stairs. Oliver was coming down with a tutu clad Ava. She loved pulling on the skirt and Oliver loved hearing the laugh when she did so most of his outfits involved some sort of tutu.

"Well, won't you just be the belle of the ball." Thea told her. Ava looked up and grinned so wide at her aunt, all you could see were gums. Oliver and Felicity laughed, "Hey, let's get going before we're late. Quentin told me last time that we couldn't use this cutie here as an excuse anymore." Oliver told them, lifting Ava in the air a little.

Twenty minutes later, they were parked in front of the condo and were the first to arrive. Quentin told them when they'd gotten inside that Laurel called letting them know that she and Roy intercepted a burglary on their way back to the lair to change so they'd be a little late.

Ava leaned out of her father's embrace towards Quentin. The gruff older man smiled at her and took her from Oliver, "I see your Dad dressed you again tonight." He told Ava, fingering the bottom of the tutu.

Oliver hung his head, used to the teasing of everyone that the Green Arrow buys and dresses his daughter in tutus. All that he cared about was his baby girl's laugh. He walked to Donna, giving her a hug, "Quentin, don't tease him. My little nugget likes them," They all looked to Ava when she started laughing at Quentin's fingers, "see? Don't let them bother you honey, come on, let me give you the grand tour."

Oliver, Felicity, and Thea followed Donna as Quentin walked into the family room with Ava. They checked the upstairs bedrooms first, and then came back down the kitchen stairs, making their way past the family room to the other side of the hall. They looked at Quentin's office and a hobby room that Donna was using for scrap booking and whatever else she decided. They ended up back in the kitchen and the doorbell rang, Oliver answered it and let Roy and Laurel in.

The all gathered in the family room and were chatting when Thea noticed a picture on the wall, "Mama Smoak! That's what you were doing that day?" Everyone turned, looking at Thea, then Donna.

Donna nodded, "Isn't it adorable? I saw it on Pinterest and thought it was the cutest thing so I had to try it out and I think since all I used was my phone, it turned out okay."

Everyone else finally realized what Thea was looking at. Behind the couch was a picture of baby Ava in nothing but her diaper, covered in lipstick stains.

"Uh, Mom, when did you do that and when did you learn to use your phone camera?" Felicity asked as both her and Oliver got up to get a better look at the picture.

"Well, you know that night you came home with Chinese and Thea was there?" Felicity nodded, "That was the night and I got the nice man at Tech Village to show me how to use my phone."

"Mom, you know I graduated at the top of my class at MIT, I could have helped you with that."

"I know but I also know how busy you are, career, husband, new baby and he was very nice."

"Mom," Felicity began, walking to her mother, "I'm never too busy for you." She finished and hugged her tight.

"Donna, I really like this," Oliver confessed, "could you maybe take one of her in her tutu next time you babysit?"

She walked over to her son-in-law as everybody else giggled, "Absolutely, honey, absolutely."

One week later, Mayor Oliver Queen had a grinning, green tutu clad picture of Ava sitting on his desk.


	8. Felicity's not amused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds a photo on a blog while she's at home sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I had to and no, I'm not sorry.

(photo not mine, found on Pinterest)

 

Oliver slammed the door and made his way to the kitchen, "Felicity, I got that soup from the deli on Third. Do you want some now or wait until later?"

Silence, well, almost silence. He heard her furiously typing and mumbling to herself. He put the soup in the fridge and folded up the recyclable bag, hanging it in the pantry. He followed the noise into the living room where he found his wife surrounded by tissues, a blanket wrapped around her, her ponytail crooked, and cursing her laptop.

"Felicity?" He questioned, stopping to grab the wastebasket by the sofa table and pick up some of the tissues.

She was in one of her zones. He had no idea what she was searching for because Diggle had brought him home for lunch and he hadn't said there was anything going on. He sat the wastebasket down and checked his phone, pulling it from his pocket. No texts from Thea, Roy or Laurel. When he'd left her this morning, she could barely move and when he'd called her at ten o'clock, she sounded worse so he canceled the rest of his day so he could spend it taking care of her. Now she didn't even realize he was in the room so he tried again, "Felicity?"

"Hmmm?" She murmured, still typing away.

He sat down on the arm behind her and tried looking at the screen but it was just a jumble of words to him so he got back up, cleaning up the tissues and carrying the few dishes back to the kitchen. He was walking back to her when he heard a faint "YES!" and saw her fist pump. Her head fell back and the laptop was close to falling out of her lap.

"So, you want to tell me what was so important that it got you from your sick bed to hack it?" Her eyes got as big as saucers when she saw him and then she smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I got a little bored with the tv so I decided to see what was being said about you on the blogs." She now had a faint blush to her cheeks and he was worried she had overexerted herself.

"Don't tell me you hacked into a blog and deleted anything negative, we talked about that." He told her as he adjusted her on the sofa and sat down, putting her head in his lap.

"No, I know that you want good and bad out there so you can address everything but this shouldn't have been out there." She said adamantly.

"Well, since it's about me, do I get to know what it is?" She somewhat nodded, hindered as she was in Oliver's lap and she opened her laptop, hitting a few keys.

A picture of Oliver working out popped up, "How did anyone get that? Digg and I work out before the gym even opens."

"I don't know, maybe they figured out your schedule and put in a hidden camera. It's okay now though, I deleted the blog and any links to it." She said, snapping the lid shut again.

"Mmmmhmmm," He grunted, running his fingers through her hair, "not that I want it on the internet but why was it so important that it be taken down?"

"Because you're mine. I'm the only one who gets to see you like that, all hot and sweaty and I don't want anyone else thinking what I think when I see you working out, muscles rippling, those forearm veins popping out, those very lickable abs and did you see the shot! You could see everything Oliver, nope, nada, no, that's not for anyone else to see but me."

He chuckled, liking this sudden possessive streak and looked down at her face, "So I'm yours huh?"

"Yep, it's til death do us part buster so you can't get out of it." She said with a yawn.

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	9. Donna stops by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna stops by Oliver's office with a surprise

(picture not mine, found on Pinterest)

 

"Hi, Travis, is Oliver in?" Donna asked his assistant.

"Oh, hi Donna, he is but he's on a conference call right now. He shouldn't be more that ten minutes if you want to wait." Travis answered.

"I do." She tells him, sitting down on the small settee and looking inside Oliver's office. She could see his profile as he talked on the phone. Such a good man, he was doing so much for the city but he looked like he wasn't getting what he wanted. As he kept listening, he pinched the bridge of his nose and blew out a breath. He talked a little more and then ended the call. He ran his hand over his face and opened a folder.

"Donna?" Travis said.

She turned and looked at the assistant, "Better get him while you can, he's got a lunch meeting in a half hour and then he's in with finance all afternoon."

"Thank you darling, tell the wife I expect to see her at our monthly poker game next week." She winked at him as she stood and headed for her son-in-law's door.

"I won't have too, she's been talking about it for a week." He told her with a laugh.

Donna knocked quickly and opened the door. Oliver looked up and a grin broke across his face. He got up, walked to his mother-in-law and gave her a big hug then he tried to escort her to the couch but she refused.

At his quizzical look, she playfully hit his chest, "I stopped by to give you something, I'm not staying or anything." She pulled her purse away from her shoulder and dug around for a minute, "Here."

Oliver took the silver frame from Donna and flipped it over, seeing his sweet Ava. "When did you get this?"

"Remember last week when you and Felicity had to go to that gala and Quentin and I had her?" Oliver nodded and Donna continued, "Well, since she was dressed in a tutu and you wanted a picture, we went to the park. She was such a good girl and laughed so much, it was easy to get." She watched as Oliver walked around his desk and adjusted the picture he had there of Felicity, putting the picture of his daughter beside it. He came back around the desk and enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Oh, oh my, yep my baby girl was right, you do give great hugs." He chuckled as he let go of her.

"Thank you Donna," She blushed a little and dipped her head, "no seriously, thank you. I was having a really bad day and you made it so much better."

"You're welcome."

"Oliver, you ready?" Diggle asked, coming into the office. "Hey Donna."

"Hi John. Okay, I'm off, kiss both my baby girls when you see them tonight," She said to Oliver and as she passed Digg, "And you kiss that little nugget for me when you get home."

Both men agreed and chuckled as she made her way to the elevator, "Never a dull moment with that one." Diggle said as Oliver put on his suit jacket.

"No," Oliver replied as he glanced at Ava's picture, "but I can live with that."


	10. Red is their color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sexy times for you...

(picture not mine, found on Pinterest)

 

 

Oliver walked into the loft, "Felicity?"

Nothing, total silence. He looked around didn't see anything out of place but did see her keys in the bowl by the door. He smiled, she always answers him unless she's in the shower where she can't hear. He turned and flipped the locks, dropping his keys in his coat pocket and his coat across the banister as he made his way upstairs. Shoes came off and landed who knows where, his tie slipped through the treads and landed on the living room floor and he was unbuttoning his dress shirt when he pushed open their bedroom door. He froze just inside the door as he looked at Felicity sitting on their bed with nothing on but some kind of red boots.

She raised up to one knee and put the other foot on the floor. He noticed that they went almost to her knees and were lacy and see through. "Hey," she breathed and watched as he took in the boots, her naked, glistening sex, her nipples that pebbled when he licked his lips and finally to her face, "I went shopping today, you like my purchase?"

All he could do was nod, he didn't move so she got up off the bed and walked to him, moving his stilled hands and finishing unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed her hands up his chest and over his shoulders to remove the shirt from his torso. She brought her hands back to his chest and looked into his eyes. She smiled when she saw his eyes blown with so much love and lust, her breath stuttered.

"Oliver? Do you like them? I got them to go with the dress for next month's charity auction." He shook his head and grabbed her neck, kissing her like he was trying to devour her. She smiled into it and he felt it, growling and picking her up. She crossed her ankles behind his back as he turned and pinned her against the wall, kissing his way down her neck.

"Those." Kiss against her jaw, "boots." He nipped her earlobe, causing her to shudder and press against the bulge in his pants, he groaned, "are." He kissed the soft spot behind her ear, "not." He lightly bit where her neck runs into her shoulder, causing her to grind against him again, "leaving." He licked her pulse point, "this." He nipped her other ear, "house." He leaned back looking into her eyes.

"But Oliver, they're perfect." She pouted as she tightened her legs around his waist and ground down on him.

He growled, kissing her roughly as he pulled her away from him far enough to release his cock from his pants and sink into her. She gasped as he set a punishing pace. One of his hands was under her ass and the other was protecting her head from hitting the wall. Moans, groans and skin slapping skin was all that they heard. It took her only minutes to find her release because she'd thought about nothing but this moment since seeing the boots. Her walls clamping around him caused his own release and he kept her pinned against the wall to keep them both steady.

He finally lifted his head from her shoulder as she carded her fingers through his short hair, "Felicity, I know that you're a grown woman and you can do whatever you want but these boots," He reached around to his hip and rubbed her leg over the boot, "will not be leaving this house."

Her eyes widened and she felt Oliver tense as he braced himself for a fight but she couldn't keep the smile from her face. He was still tense but now his brow was crinkled in confusion. She reached up and used her thumb to smooth it out as she spoke, "Oliver, I appreciate that you respect me as a woman and trust me, if I wanted to wear these in public, I would but I bought these as a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" He asked leaning back just a little. He was still inside her and the new angle hit just the right spot causing her to hiss and grind against him, which in turn caused him to groan.

"Um, yeah, I don't know if you um, realized it but, um, today is the day you first walked, um, into my office at QC." She arched her back from the wall, trying to create friction but her brick wall of a boyfriend was immobile and staring at her.

"Today?"

"Yep," She tightened her legs to get any kind of relief but his hands were now on her thighs, keeping her still against the wall, "I thought since you remembered it was a red pen on that disastrous first date, that I would kind of honor that a little and looked for something to commemorate the occasion. Then I passed the shoe store and saw these and here we are."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. She hummed against his lips and put her arms around his neck. He broke contact and leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes, "Best decision I've ever made."

"I would have to agree but I've got a better one." He leaned away from her and cocked his eyebrow, "Oh yeah, what's that?" She smirked and clenched her inner walls around him causing his hips to grind involuntarily against her. She sighed at the friction, "That, so much that," He started a slow pace as he dropped kisses to whatever skin he found, "hmmm, oh! um, Oliver, you know there's a nice bed right over there."

His mouth made a popping sound as he released her nipple, gazing up at her, "Oh, I know, we'll get there eventually." He murmured with a wink.


	11. Ava's outfit from Aunt Thea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea buys and dresses Ava in a onesie that she just had to have!

(picture not mine, found on Pinterest)

 

 

Diggle was chuckling when he walked in to Oliver's office. Oliver glanced up at his friend and was about to ask what was so funny when he saw Thea holding Ava out in the reception area. Both of them were surrounded by the mayoral staff and every couple of seconds he saw one of them laughing and then walk off. He only saw the back of them and he got up from his chair was headed for the door when Thea turned away from the few people left and started walking his way. He stopped and leaned against his desk and watched as his sister talked to his seven month old daughter who was in turn giggling at everything her Aunt Thea said. Diggle leaned against the desk beside him and both men heard Thea telling Ava, "You make everyone smile don't you princess?"

"She's like her Mom that way." Oliver spoke and Ava started looking around for her daddy. She smiled and giggled, clapping her hands together when she saw him. He reached for her about the same time she leaned out of Thea's arms for him and he proceeded to kiss her all over her face which caused her to giggle more.

"Hey Digg."

"Hey Thea." He replied and he noticed the glint in her eye. He looked over at Oliver but he was too enamored of Ava to notice it right away. After a couple of minutes, he picked her up a little, read the onesie and glared over at Thea who broke out into laughter along with Digg. Oliver put Ava on his hip and walked around his desk, he snapped a picture quickly and sent it to Felicity. He punched her office number up on his office phone and put it on speaker.

When she answered, he asked, "Did you see the picture I sent?"

"I did. Where did she get that?"

Ava started looking around for her mom. She started to get a little grumpy when she didn't see her but Oliver bounced her a little to calm her. She didn't understand how phones worked just yet.

"From me," Thea answered as Oliver glared, "You did tell me that when I baby sat her I could dress her."

"I did Oliver." Felicity answered Thea.

"But--"

"No, Oliver it's only fair as long as it's not something we disagree with and I made Thea and Mom promise that anything sports related had to come through you first."

He nodded at the phone and Digg spoke up, "Where's the lie?"

"What?" Felicity and Oliver spoke at the same time.

"Her little shirt, where's the lie?" Felicity, Diggle and Thea broke out into laughter which caused Ava to start laughing too. Thea went to take Ava so they could make it to story time but she would always regret not getting a picture of Oliver's face.


	12. Tit for tat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets Oliver tickets to his favorite baseball team's upcoming game for his birthday. She also has a surprise for when they return to the hotel.

(picture not mine, found on Pinterest)

 

 

"Hey, Felicity, you ready?" Oliver yells from outside the bathroom door. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail and puts on the baseball cap Oliver had gotten her when she gave him his birthday present early. Tickets for his favorite team and they were playing two towns over from Starling. She'd gotten with his assistant to clear everything for that weekend, Lyla and Digg were watching Ava and they were having a two day weekend to themselves. No mayoral duties for him or QI duties for her. "Felicity!"

She opens the door, "I'm ready, I'm ready! What's the rush? I didn't think the game started for another three hours."

"It doesn't," He's grinning like a child at Christmas, "but they do warm ups and since I couldn't find a small hat for Ava, I want to go by the pro shop at the field to find her one."

"So my baby girl is going to be a baseball fan?" She asked as they left the room and headed to the elevators.

"Yes, but we'll have to get her a blue tutu. Oh! and maybe they'll have a little shirt for her there too!" She smiled indulgently at her husband as the elevator doors closed.

Five hours later, they're back from the game and Oliver is ecstatic. The game was fantastic, the weather couldn't have been better, and his team won. As soon as they entered the room, Oliver went straight to the television and turned on the sports channel. He wanted to see the replay of his favorite player's home run. Felicity just kissed him on his cheek and headed to the bathroom.

When she opened the door, in just panties and one of his shirts, she could see him still watching the highlights. She walked over to the chair and sat on his lap. He pulled her closer and began to talk to her about the game, his eyes never leaving the tv. She asked a few questions about it, then asked, "Do we want to get some delivery or do we want to do room service?"

"Whatever you want." He answered, still focused on the television.

"Okay." She got up from his lap and bent over in front of him to reach the room service menu on the bottom shelf of the television stand.

"Feli--" He cleared his throat, "Felicity, what's that?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and now his gaze was focused on her ass. "Oh, I saw them online and ordered them for your birthday." She turned back around to hide her smile and groaned when she felt him press up against her.

"How about we worry about food later," He told her as she straightened up, taking the menu from her, "I got a little hot and sweaty being in the sun all day, let's get a shower."

"Whatever you want Mr. Queen, it is your birthday." She bantered as she walked to the bathroom again, throwing the shirt she was wearing over the couch. "How many home runs do you think you can get?" She asked, squealing as Oliver scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder, slamming the bathroom door shut.


	13. Daddy/daughter breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Oliver's breakfast routine

(photo not mine, found on Pinterest)

 

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Oliver looked over the side of the bed at his daughter. She was clutching the bed so she could see over their comforter.

"Okay," He whispered, "but we have to be quiet because Mommy is still sleeping." Oliver glanced over at Felicity who was snoring softly. He kissed her forehead when he got out of bed and grabbed his shirt from a chair. He lifted Ava to his hip and after closing the bedroom door and walking a few steps he asked, "So what do you want to eat?"

"Cookies?" She asked hopefully.

"No ma'am, try again." He responded as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Um, eggs?"

"And toast?"

She nodded her head so vigorously that her blonde hair covered her face. Oliver pushed it away and grinned, for some reason, she loved toast.

He walked to the fridge and took out the eggs and butter, setting them near the stove. Next he pulled out the skillet, putting it on the stove then pulled out the bread, placing it near the toaster. Grabbing a spatula from the container, he looks at her, "Ready?"

"Yes, Daddy."

He nodded at her, he'd been making breakfast with her on his hip since she was months old. She never tried to grab anything and he loved that it was something that was just his and hers.

Oliver turned on the burner and melted a little butter, cracking two eggs when it was ready. He used the spatula to start the scrambling and got two pieces of bread from the loaf and loaded the toaster.

Once the eggs were finished, he grabbed her Elsa plate and chuckled when she jumped once the toast popped. He walked to the fridge again, getting milk and grape jelly. He took them to the island then went to get her plate. He set her on the stool and she watched as he poured her milk and put jelly on her toast. He handed her the fork and waited for her first bite. She stayed silent through the whole process, no matter what he cooked, until that first bite, then she would start talking.

Usually it was what she'd done the day before or what she saw on television or something Thea or Felicity had done that she wanted to do. That was a very long conversation he'd had about make-up one morning. He was always curious to hear what was on his daughter's mind and today was no exception.

Thirty minutes later, Felicity came downstairs to a spirited discussion between her husband and daughter about who was the better princess, Elsa or Ariel.


	14. Big girl's lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara goes out to lunch with Laurel and Thea

(picture not mine, found on Pinterest)

 

"So, what do you want for lunch?" Thea asked Sara as she walked between her and Laurel.

"I don't know. I like Big Belly but I went to my friend Mona's and they had Mexican. Can we try that?" Sara asked, looking at Thea.

"I don't see why not. Laurel doesn't that place on 3rd have sampler platters?"

Laurel looked to Thea, "I think they do." She replied, smiling down at Sara.

"What's a sampler? Does it have that red stuff on it? That was really good!" Sara asked.

Both women laughed at how earnest she was about it, Laurel answered, "A sampler is where they bring you a plate with a bunch of different foods so you know which one you like best. That way if it's something you don't like, you don't waste a whole plate."

Sara thought for a minute, "That's smart."

Laurel and Thea exchanged amused looks over Sara's head but continued to walk to the restaurant. Once they made it to a table and the waiter came to take their order.

"What can I get for you?" He asked.

"I'll have the combination burrito platter." Laurel answered.

He nodded, "For you ma'am?" Looking at Thea.

"Um, let me get the steak fajitas, please."

"And what do you want to order for her?" He asked looking at both women.

"I'd like the sampler platter please." Sara told him and folded her menu.

He glanced at both Thea and Laurel, who said nothing, and then back to Sara, "Are you sure? We have a kids menu with chicken nuggets and fries."

Sara looked at Laurel, "Why would someone come here and get nuggets?"

Laurel just shook her head because she was doing her best to hold back her laughter as was Thea. Sara looked between both of them, then to the waiter, "No thank you, the sampler platter please."

When the waiter just stood there, Thea gathered their menus and handed them to him. He took the hint and placed their orders, coming back twenty minutes later with their food.

"Aunt Thea?" Sara asked.

"Yes, honey?" Thea looked at her and her face was all frowned up.

"Why is yours still cooking?"

"That's just the way fajitas are done."

"Oh, okay, can I try a bite?"

"Yep, let me make one up and you can have some."

"Will there be anything else?" The waiter asked, after refilling their water glasses.

"May I have some red stuff please?" Sara asked after looking down at her plate.

"Red stuff?" He asked, looking at Laurel.

"Salsa," She answered, "and can I get a little more sour cream too?"

"Sure, be right back."

They started eating, Sara liked everything on her plate but the refried beans. The waiter came around to collect their plates and he noticed that the child had eaten everything on her plate but the beans. She was so cute and straightforward that he asked, "Miss?"

Sara didn't look up so Thea got her attention, "Sara, I think the waiter wants to talk to you."

She looked up to the waiter looking at her, "Oh, sorry."

"That's okay," He smiled, "I saw you ate everything else but the beans, were they not good?"

She shook her head and had a 'eww, yuck' face on, "I can't!"

"Ummm." He responded.

Sara didn't hear him though and kept talking, whispering, "They look like what's in Ava's diaper." Laurel and Thea start laughing so hard tears come out of their eyes and they can't catch their breath.

"Ava?"

"Oh, she's my cousin. She's really very cute and she's a real good baby but--"

"You know what, I think I understand." The waiter interrupted. Sara smiled up at him and he put the check on the table. Neither Laurel or Thea thought to relay what happened to Lyla or John since a new baddie showed up in town that night.

Three weeks later, the Diggles tried the Mexican restaurant on 3rd. Once they were seated, the waiter came over to take their order. "What can I get for you?" He asked as he looked up. He grinned when he saw the little girl again.

"The enchilada and taco platter for me." Lyla said.

"I'll take the enchilada and tamale plate." John said, closing his menu.

"And would you like the sampler plate again miss?"

"Yes please." Sara answered and both of her parents were looking back and forth between her and the waiter.

"Do you want me to replace the beans?"

"Yes, can it be more rice? I like the rice." Sara pleaded.

"That I can do. Be right back with your waters." The waiter started smiling as he entered their order. He could hear her parents asking, "Sara, do we want to know why the waiter knows you don't want beans?"

Sara looked up from the place mat she was coloring, "Oh, we came here for girls day and I told him that the beans looked like what's in Ava's diaper." The waiter glanced over then and both of her parents had their hands against their foreheads moaning while she continued to color.


	15. Oliver's been working hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a surprise for Felicity and Ava when they come back from a trip

(picture not mine, found on Pinterest)

 

"Hey Digg," Felicity said, as she and Ava walk in from the garage.

"Hey ladies," He answered, smiling as Ava giggled at him. He kissed Felicity's cheek and ruffled Ava's hair, "See you two later." He moved towards the door and Felicity looked at him as she dropped their carry all on the floor.

"We just got here, where are you going?"

He smiled bigger and winked, "Your husband needed my help with something." He leaves and Felicity stares at the door for a minute before looking at her daughter, "What did your daddy do?"

Ava looked to her mother, shrugging, "Don't know Mama."

Felicity chuckles at her daughter, "Well how about we go find him?"

Ava nodded and started running through the house, "DADDY!"

Oliver caught her at the bottom of the stairs and kissed her all over her face. As Ava giggled, he leaned in and kissed Felicity.

"So, we ran into Digg."

Oliver was still kissing Ava and tickling her, "Hmmmm?"

"Oliver, really?" She asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Well, I have a surprise for Ava."

"Me, Daddy?"

"Yes, you want to see it?"

She nodded and blonde curls bounced everywhere. Felicity looked at him curiously but followed when he went up the stairs. She noticed when she got to the landing that Ava's door was shut which was unusual if she wasn't sleeping. Oliver bent down and put Ava on the floor. He got down to eye level with her, "It's inside, you ready?" She nodded again and bit her bottom lip like her mom does. Oliver smiled and stood, looking at Felicity, "What did you do Oliver?"

He winked at her and looked to Ava, "Go ahead, open it."

Ava grabbed the latch and pulled down, pushing open her bedroom door, "Daddy! Is this mine?" She slowly walked into the room. When she left the day before with her mother, she had a mishmash of toddler furniture and Disney characters, now she had a pink princess room and her toys were neatly organized.

Felicity's mouth was a perfect "O" as she looked around the room. She had been complaining to Oliver that it was difficult to keep Ava's room clean because there was nowhere to put anything. It was princess-y without looking like a Disney store threw up, "Oliver?" She asked as they watched their daughter go around the room looking at everything.

"I overheard you and Thea talking one day and you were complaining about organization and she was talking about how baby everything still was even though Ava's almost three. So when I found out a couple of weeks ago that you needed to take a trip to Central City to help Star Labs update their systems, I insisted Ava go so she could see everyone."

"I thought that was a little odd considering that you don't miss any opportunity to have Ava to yourself." Felicity said, leaning against his bicep. They watched as their daughter cooed over her little table and chairs.

"I hoped you wouldn't ask too many questions because I really can't lie to you. But it worked out and I called Thea who helped me order the furniture and then Diggle came by when you left with everything and we got it together."

"It's great Oliver." She leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him. He leaned down to meet her and then they broke out in laughter when Ava said, "Daddy, I have a crown!"

He looked over at her and glanced up to what she was focused on, "That's a canopy, baby girl."

"Nope! It's my crown." She glanced at her parents and then at her bed, "Can I take a nap, please?"

Felicity look startled for a moment then asked, "Do you want your jammies?"

Ava nodded, "Can I have Ariel?" Felicity nodded and went to the dresser to get the pajamas. Oliver took off her clothes and turned down the bed as Felicity got her into bed clothes. She crawled in and her parents tucked her in, "Can the fairy lights stay on?"

"Of course they can." Felicity told her as they walked to the door. They turned and caught her staring up into the canopy and she gazed over at them, "Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome, sweet dreams." They left and closed the door. Felicity wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his pec, then looked up, "You're such a good father."

He kissed her forehead, "Anything to make my girls happy."

They started walking slowly to the stairs, "You know, you did such a good job with Ava's room," She glanced up at him and he cocked his eyebrow, "maybe you should do the nursery too."

He chuckled, "Felicity, Ava doesn't need the nursery anymo--Felicity! are you? are we?" He asked, pulling her in front of him, hands moving to her stomach.

She nodded, "I found out the day before we left but I wanted to wait til I got back to tell you." He swooped her up and spun her around, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That went a different way than what I thought originally but if that's what wanted to come out, I wasn't going to stop it. Hope you enjoyed.


	16. Thea's dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea gets married.

(picture not mine, found on Pinterest)

 

"Felicity!" Thea whisper yells at her sister-in-law.

"What Thea? Shouldn't you be getting ready? I know that you Queen's like to be late but it is your wedding Thea!" Felicity whispers right back.

Thea waved her hands at Felicity and motioned for her to come closer. Felicity smiled apologetically at the hair stylist and walked to where Thea was. "What is so important?" Felicity asked.

Thea pointed around the door, sitting on the floor was Ava, looking up at her Aunt Thea's dress. "Oh my, that's too cute! Where's my phone?" Felicity asked as she went back to where she had been sitting. Thea gave a little chuckle and waved the photographer over and pointed it out to him. He snapped a few pictures and smiled at Thea as Felicity walked back over. She opened the app on her phone and snapped a few pictures herself.

She walked away and dialed Oliver's number, "Hey, I'm going to send you a picture, DO NOT show Roy! It has Thea's dress in it."

"Okay," Oliver replied, dragging the word out, "You know I've already seen my sister's dress, right?"

"Yep, not the point of this particular picture, Oliver. Just don't show it to him, okay?"

Curiosity got the better of him, "I promise." She hung up and his phone was beeping a few seconds later. He had a huge grin on his face and Digg walked over. After overhearing the conversation, he was curious too. He grinned as he looked at Oliver's phone. Barry and Cisco walked over and cooed over the picture and then Roy walked over and Oliver quickly put his phone in his pocket.

"Seriously? it's my wedding day!" Roy insisted.

"I promise to show it to you at the reception but if I even give you a hint of her dress, she will kill me." Oliver told him.

Roy snorted, "You're scared of Thea?"

"And you're not?" Oliver asked incredulously.

Roy sobered up quickly which caused all of his groomsmen to burst into laughter.


	17. It's a walk in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen family goes to a picnic

(picture not mind, found on Pinterest)

 

 

"Oliver! Let's go, your daughter is getting antsy!" Felicity yelled as she packed a small cooler of food.

Ava gasped, "Mommy, I don't have ants!"

Felicity looked down at her daughter who had her hands on her hips and a pout on her face, leaning down, "Of course you don't sweetie," she tucked back a lock of Ava's hair, "it just means that you're ready to go and Daddy's late."

She smiled up at her mother, "Daddy's always late Mommy!"

"What?" Oliver replied as he jogged into the kitchen, "I'm not!"

His two girls looked at one another and giggled. He reached down and tossed Ava into the air before catching her and kissing her all over her face. He walked up to Felicity and kissed her too, "So are we ready?"

"Yep!" Felicity answered, grabbing the cooler and a small tote bag, "the blanket is in the car and Thea and Lyla have already called saying they'd meet us there."

"Yeah!" Ava yelled, "Sara!"

Her parents chuckled at that and locked her into her car seat, heading to the park to meet the rest of the family.

Two hours and multiple dishes later, "Wow, that was fantastic chicken Lyla." Oliver confessed.

"Thank you. I soaked it in buttermilk overnight." Lyla smiled as she stuffed the containers back into the large cooler they'd brought.

"Daddy, can we go swing now?" Ava asked.

"Don't you want to wait for Sara to wake up?" Oliver replied, looking from Ava to Sara napping on the edge of the blanket.

They all watched as Ava scrunched her face up thinking. Oliver always said it reminded him of Felicity and Felicity always said it reminded her of Oliver. She smiled and walked to Sara and looked in her friends' face, "I don't think she's gonna get up soon."

"No, probably not," John answered, "she didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Is everything okay?" Thea asked.

"Yeah," Lyla answered, "she just really likes school and she does extra homework. Not going to argue about it because it'll change once she gets older."

"Daddy?" Ava whispered since she was still beside Sara.

"How about you and Daddy go to the swings and when Sara wakes up I'll bring her down." Diggle told his goddaughter.

"Can we?" She asked, looking from Oliver to Diggle.

"Yep, let's go." He picked her up from where she was sitting by Sara and put her down a few feet away and they walked off towards the swings. Felicity could hear her daughter asking Oliver all kinds of questions and him answering them patiently. She watched as they headed away and swung her head around when she heard a picture snap.

Thea was holding up her phone and showed it to Felicity, "I know you well enough by now that in a couple of days, you'd be saying you'd wish you had a picture, so now you do!"

"You know you're my favorite sister-in-law right?"

"Hey!" Lyla complained as she leaned up against her husband.

Everyone broke out into laughter as Felicity turned pink.


	18. The things we do for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quieting a newborn

(picture not mine, found on Pinterest)

 

"Felicity? What are you doing?" Oliver asked as he walked into their bedroom.

She looked over at him tiredly, yawning, "I just got him to sleep."

"Felicity, you're on the floor." He whispered, kneeling down. He reached to grab his son and Felicity slapped his hand.

"Wha--Felicity!"

"No!" she whisper yelled at him, "I've been trying to get him to sleep for hours and now that he's quiet, don't move him."

"But you can't be comfortable on the floor." He said, trying to reason with her.

"No, I'm not but I actually had to call Lyla to come get Ava because I couldn't do anything with her since RJ was fussy all day."

"Why didn't you call me?" Oliver asked, lying next to her on the floor.

"Because," she turned her head towards him, "you had budget meetings all day and it's just normal newborn stuff."

"Ava was fussy too?"

"Yeah, but not as bad as your son was today. He didn't want to be fed, or held or changed I finally got so tired of walking around with him, I just sat down."

"But that doesn't explain why you're on the floor."

"As soon as I sat, he quieted."

Oliver stared at her, then RJ, then the bed, "But--"

"Don't Oliver, I know the bed's right there but when I got up and moved to the bed he got fussy again. I sat back down on the floor and he quieted." Oliver raised an eyebrow at her, "I know, I know but he's your son so I'm blaming it on you."

He chuckled, "Do you want me to take him? I don't mind the floor."

"No, I'm good for now but you can massage out the soreness later."

"Fair enough." He told her as he slid closer to her, kissing their son on his head.


End file.
